Destiny: Childhood Story
by Oussearae
Summary: A group of friends with elements studied in Aaon Elementery School. Filled with fantasy and adventure. Not good at summeries. SENT YOUR OCs AND I WILL PUT IT ON THIS STORY... Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

"Yahoo! Tomorrow is the final day of school!" cheered an orange hedgehog with long raven hair and emerald eyes. She wore a long sleeves blue shirt and a white mini skirt with long white socks and black shoes. Her name is Alice.

"I can't wait to have a holiday. School is boring" said a yellow hedgehog with long blonde hair and blue ocean eyes. She wore a short sleeve blue shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She wore a blue hair band and a pair of blue sneakers. Her name is Milaiza.

"And best of all, we're going to be Aeon Elementary School seniors!" yelled a grey fox with short raven hair and black eyes. She wore clothes like a ninja. Her name is Lelia.

They were in Alice's bedroom while playing games.

"We had passed the elements test and now, we're seniors!" said Alice happily.

"Yup…! Hey you guys, which are the test, are the hardest?" asked Milaiza.

"Well, for my point of view is the volcano one" answered Lelia.

"You mean the 'Trap in a volcano and had to escape from it within 30 minutes' test?" said Alice very fast. Lelia nodded.

"Well yeah, it is kinda hard" said Milaiza.

"Anyway, I hope we will meet Diana and Flora at school" said Alice.

"Diana, yes but Flora, don't care" said Milaiza "That 'Kuro- Kuro' is a pain of the neck" Lelia nodded.

(Kuro- Kuro means black skin)

"She's always 'Oh! I'm so popular' kind of girl" explained Lelia to Alice.

"Well you're right but, who knows? Maybe she will be different" said Alice.

"Maybe…" said Milaiza with cross arms and jealousy in her face.

"Anyway, it's your turn to move Alice" said Lelia changing the subject.

"Alright! Let's roll the dice" said Alice cheerfully. She rolled the dice and it was six.

"Yeah! I win!" cheered Alice.

"Hey! That was the second time you've won" said Lelia amazed.

"That was lucky for you, Alice. Next time, you will lose" said Milaiza.

"Try and win!" said Alice. Then, they laugh out loud happily.

"Hey! How about we make a club! The name will be Destiny" said Sakura. Both, Hanaki and Ayumi nodded.

End of prologue

* * *

**If you have OCs then, sent it to me! I can accept authors OCs. Here's the information.**

**Name :**

Species:

**Age (9 – 12 years old):**

**Elements:**

**Ability:  
**

**Attitude:**

**Club (Two options):  
**

**A. School club (Basketball, computer, etc)  
B. Destiny club (Special)**

**Reason for coming to school:**

**Bio (About your OC):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Weakness:**

**Appearances:**

* * *

**I think that's all! I will try and put it in the story. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Club

Me: Alright! I'll do my best to finish it!

Milaiza: Do your best! Oh, can you do a chapter about me fighting Flora…?

Me: WHAT THE…! Why are you here? You should be in the story right now.

Milaiza: Then who is going to help you?

Me: Well it's… it's… Nevermind, let's just start the story…

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny Club

"Well this is the last day of school" said Lelia. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black pants, black goggles on her head, a pair of black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

"Well I don't care. School is boring" said Milaiza didn't care. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of white pants, blue hair band, a pair of blue sneakers and blue fingerless gloves.

"You already said that like a million times, Milaiza" said Alice while rolling her eyes. She wore a red sleeveless hoodie, a pair of white pants with fire on the bottom, red fingerless gloves and a pair of red sneakers. They were standing in front of the school gate, wondering what they will do in the last day of school.

"Anyway about the club, who's going to be the leader?" asked Alice puzzled. Both, Milaiza and Lelia grinned each other. They turned to Alice who was standing silently and curiously at them.

"Why are you guys smiling about?" asked Alice curiously.

"You!" shouted Milaiza and Lelia.

"What?" said Alice surprised "Why me? I'm just an ordinary student. WHY ME…!".

"Because, you're nice, caring, challenging and also you got an IQ more than 100" explained Lelia.

"Well, you're not usual smart. But I'm glad I have an IQ more than you, Alice" said Milaiza proudly.

"Well, you're too lazy to use it, right?" said Alice grinning. Lelia nodded.

"Yes, thank you" said Milaiza. Then, she realised "Hey!" yelled Milaiza angrily. Both, Alice and Lelia giggled. After that, the school bell rang.

"The school bell rang" said Lelia "Come on!" So, they went inside.

Aeon Elementary School is where students can learn how to use elements properly. Besides that, students can learn about other subjects too. The school has many facilities such as a swimming pool, a stadium, battle arenas, transport and many more. Aeon Elementary School is like a futuristic school.

* * *

  
In recess at the cafeteria…

"Oh man! History is so boring" said Milaiza "I almost fell asleep".

"Well you're lucky, my teacher, Mrs. Howard is the most boring teacher that ever teach us" said Lelia bored.

"That's because she is an old lady" said Milaiza.

"Alright you guys" said Alice interrupted "Besides talking about boredness, let's talk about our club. We haven't found a place to start".

"Yeah you're right" said Milaiza and Lelia looking down. They were in the cafeteria queuing up to get some lunch. After getting their food, they sat to a table where Diana and Flora sit.

"Hi Diana…! Hi Flora…!" Alice greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Alice" said Diana. Diana is blue rabbit. She has long wavy dark blue hair and eyes. She wore a blue dress with a white bow on the chest, a pair if white boots and white gloves.

"Hi you guys!" said Flora to the three of them. Flora is a yellow fox. She has long dark brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a green dress, white gloves and white boots.

Milaiza smirked at Flora with her jealous eyes. Lelia just wave to them only with a happy face.

"So, you two" said Alice to Diana and Flora "Would you like to be a member of our club?"

"Your club?" said Diana confused.

"You mean you got your own club?" said Flora surprised.

"Well yeah! I think so" said Alice "So, you two are in or what?"

"You bet!" said Flora with confidents "Count me in!"

"Sounds great to me" said Diana.

"Then it settles" said Alice. Lelia nodded.

"Well you're lucky that Alice is the leader of the club" said Milaiza while glaring at Flora. Flora smirked at her.

"So Alice, how about Kate, Lizzie and Wendy…? Do you want to let them be your club member too?" asked Diana to Alice.

"Yes but later" said Alice "Right now we need a place to start our club"

"Have you tried asking your uncle?" said Flora. After that, Alice smiles.

* * *

  
In the principle's office…

"So, can you do it uncle?" said Alice to Principle Smith. The five friends were in the office discussing with the principle.

Principle Smith is Alice's uncle. He is an orange hedgehog with black eyes. He wore very smartly in his clothes like a business man.

"Yes, come and follow me" said her uncle. Her uncle led them to a staff room.

"Here it is" said him.

"But uncle" said Alice "That's a stuff room" Her uncle smiles and opened the door. The girls' mouths opened wide. It was a grand hall leading to an elevator. They all went inside with no words. After riding the elevator, they went to a room.

"Girls, this is a room where you have meetings" said Alice's uncle. Then, they went to another room.

"This is the library. Also, there is training room, toilets, an entertaining room, a kitchen, a dining room and an office. The girls' eyes were wide opened

"Thanks uncle" said Alice "How did you know that I –"

"When you were young, you always told me about having your own club. So, TA-DA" explained her uncle "Oh, and one more thing" Alice's uncle gave her some files.

"These are your and your friends' files. If you want to know more about your club members, look in this" explained her uncle. Alice nodded. Her uncle gave her thumbs up and left.

"So, Alice" said Milaiza to Alice "What are we going to do now?"

"Alright first, Flora, you go and find Kate, Lizzie and Wendy. Bring them here" said Alice. Flora nodded "Second, Lelia and Diana, you both make some posters" Both, Lelia and Diana nodded "Lastly, me and Milaiza discuss about the club's activities. Got it?"

"Sounds fair to me" said Milaiza.

"Alright, destiny members" said Alice feeling confident "Let's get to work"

"YA!" They all cheered. _**This is going to be the best club ever, **_thought Alice.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Me: Finish!

Milaiza: Ah! No fighting?

Me: Ah no! Next chapter will be… not so sure. See it for yourselves.

Both: See ya!


End file.
